Web Line
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: When the golden fleece is stolen from camp, not only is the camp in danger, but Thalia too. Now three children of Athena must embark on a quest to retrieve it, but little do they know they are about to get tangled in a web of trouble. Join Sean and Lexie on their second and most dangerous quest yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO, only having fun with it, I only own Sean, and my editor owns Lexie... even though I do most the writing for her character.**_

_For those of you that know me, welcome back, and to the people who haven't read my other stuff I'm going to recommend reading Heroes Saber first, it starts out a little boring, but the chapters get really good near the end because I had an awesome editor then and a new awesome character too._

_**Chapter: 1**_

I was lying on my bed, waiting for the day to end. I was extremely anxious because the next day I would get to go back to Camp Half-Blood and see all my friends and siblings again. I had gotten through the year with very few monster attacks. The only major attack had been a Hellhound on the way home from school one day, but other than that it had been an uneventful year.

The real problem I had was with the Roman in the room across from mine. My step-brother. The two of us had never really gotten along in the first place, but after the past summer's events at Camp Jupiter, things had made a turn for the worse.

We would go weeks without speaking to each other. Sure we would play nice when his mother (who still didn't know I was a Demigod like her son, much less a son of Athena) or my father were around, but when they weren't we would almost immediately erupt into a fight.

Anyways, I was on my bed looking at photos of my friends and siblings. My favorite was a picture of my girlfriend, Carolynne, and I leaning against Thalia's tree, while my sister Lexie was dangling from a low branch above us. It was taken right after our first quest (which Chiron refused to give us credit for because it wasn't approved by him).

I looked to my left over at my backpack and next to it, my trumpet case where I stored my bronze cavalry saber. I had packed the day before trying to keep my mind busy... it hadn't worked, it only made me even more anxious to leave. I found myself looking forward to the three hour drive to the airport where I would meet my sister Annabeth, and we would board a flight to New York to spend the summer at camp.

I heard my dad call from the living room "Sean, dinner's ready!" I reluctantly got up off my bed, set my pictures down on my backpack, and walk out of my room. When I got to the dining room everyone else was already there sitting around the table. A plate of pasta and garlic bread was in front of each of the four chairs. "Took you long enough... your pasta was getting cold" my dad scolded as I sat down next to him.

I looked over at Conner; he scowled at me for taking a drink of his cherry coke. "So... umm you're going to your fathers?" I asked him knowing he was going to lie.

He looked up from his plate, his angry scowl turning into a clearly fake smile, "Yeah, I do every year. What about you?" he replied, clearly looking for my response to be _'oh well going to a camp for Greek Demigods, you know the ones you suspect of spying on you'_

"Umm, I'm going to see my mother, like I did last year" I lied. He was obviously not convinced, probably because he knew that I had actually been on a quest to his camp to save some prisoners from an un-certain future.

The rest of dinner went in silence with nobody speaking, about thirty minutes later I was back in my room reading a book and listening to old civil war music, one of the only things that will actually calm me down. I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, it read Eight O'clock, there was no way I could go to sleep that early, I sighed and went back to reading my copy of "The Hunger Games".

I read for about an hour longer, and decided to just go to bed. As I was about to fall asleep Conner burst into my room with a sharp golden dagger in his hand. Before I could get to my saber Conner rammed into me, and put his dagger up against my neck.

"Spending the summer with your mother my ass." he grunts pushing his weapon closer to my neck "You're going to that _greacus_ camp aren't you?" he interrogated.

I wanted to avoid getting my head getting cut off, so I had to tell him the truth "Well technically, I am somewhat staying with my mom for the summer," he only pushed the dagger closer to my throat, "Okay! Yes, I am! Now that the cat's out of the bag, why don't you put that knife down?" I ask in an overly calm voice.

He slowly took the dagger away from my neck, but he kept it pointed at me, "Stay away from Camp Jupiter or it will be the last thing you do, and that goes for your friends too" He threatened taking slow steps out of the room. I tried to go to sleep after he left, but between getting threatened and my excitement over going back to Camp Half-Blood it was near to impossible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Linebreak\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\linebreak\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We left early the next morning. During the long drive to San Francisco Airport, my dad had insisted that I talk to him because he wouldn't see me for the whole summer. He asked questions like if I liked High School, or if I had been having any trouble at school, but he would always avoid asking me about camp. I think it was because he knew that I had brothers and sisters there, ones that weren't his children.

We got to the airport three hours later. My dad pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car, and asked "Are you sure you want to go? We can keep you safe here." I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Dad, I have to go. It's not safe for any of us when I'm home... not with two demigods in the same house." That's when I noticed my mistake. I could see the gears in his head putting the pieces together. He hadn't known Conner was a demigod, just like my step-mom didn't know I was one.

"Conner's a demigod isn't he?" he asked looking at me like I had been keeping the biggest secret from him ever.

"Ummm, yeah... I didn't think you'd need to know. He's Roman." Then I looked at my watch, my flight was supposed to leave in thirty minutes, I had to get out of there or I would miss my flight and then I would have to deal with Annabeth yelling at me for being late.

"I'm sorry dad but, I gotta go, and I'll call you later okay?" then I grabbed my back pack and instrument case and left the car and rushed into the airport.

When the doors slid open I immediately started looking for Annabeth. She had told me that she would be waiting for me near the baggage claim. After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes probably, I found her sitting on a bench with her backpack laying in her lap, and looking at the clock on the wall opposite of her.

"How's it going?" I ask standing next to her.

She looked over at me, smiled and answered "Boring... I've been waiting for you for like two hours! Where have you been!?" She half asked, half scolded as she stood up and walked beside me towards our flight.

"Sorry, but remember I live in Fresno, so it's not exactly a quick drive. So, how have things been for you?" I asked my sister as she brushed the grey streak in her hair behind her ear.

"Well other than being grounded for the whole year by my step-mom for a hydra destroying the car, it was a relatively good year" She answered, as we got in line to enter the pre-flight lobby.

"I swear she's just trying to make my life a living hell! I don't want to go back there..." she complained as we stepped through the metal detector and picked up our bags on the other side.

"Even my step-mom's not that bad. Well at least you didn't almost die multiple times this time, so for you it wasn't that bad of year." I mumbled to her as we boarded the plane.

_**Sean: Hey, I figured this would be a good place to stop, yes there is a fight coming don't stop reading, and for those of you who don't like sequels of OC's then go jump in a whole, don't like don't read.**_

_**Lexie: Wait a second! I wasn't even in this chapter! I was only mentioned! And once! What's up with that!? And don't mind Sean he's just grumpy because school started again and he doesn't like doing homework…And he calls himself a child of Athena, please. Don't worry though I'm sure the next chapter will be better because I should be in it! Please review it helps Sean's self-esteem **_

_**Sean: hey, you try being section leader in band, having a lot of AP classes and writing stories and not be stressed**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or ThoO, Only having fun with it.**_

_**Web Line**__**  
**__**Chapter :2**_

The plane ride to New York was rather uneventful. Annabeth spent the whole time on her computer calculating different blueprints for Olympus, and I spent the flight reading a book. Before take off, Annabeth told me about the last time she had been on a plane, Percy was freaking out because he was afraid Zeus would blast him out of the sky (I found this extremely hilarious). By the time we landed in New York, got off the plane, found our bags, and messaged camp to inform them of our arrival it was Five o'clock. We waited out side JFK Airport for a little over an hour before Argus finally pulled up in the camp van to take us to Camp Half-Blood.

The drive was long, due to New York traffic. It took over an hour for us to get out of the city. The drive to Long Island was a nice change from the big city and the flat farm land of California. Annabeth was shaking in her seat with anticipation to see her sea scum of a boyfriend Percy (Yes, I still agree with Athena that Posideon and his children are not to be trusted).

"So, Sean are you still dating that Aphrodite girl?" asked Annabeth as she closed her laptop and put it into her grey backpack.

"Carolynne?... yeah, she Iris messaged me last week, she said she was looking forward to seeing me." I answered closing my book and placing it in my own backpack. "Looking forward to a war free summer?" I asked her as we pulled up the hidden driveway to the camp.

She rolled her eyes, gathered her bags, and then when the car came to a stop she slid the door open revealing Camp Half-Blood. There were fewer people than the first time I had been to camp, mostly because of the casualties of the war against the titans that had occurred the previous. As we walked through the camp to our cabin we saw our fellow campers climbing the lava wall, sparring with each other in the sword arena, and others were shooting arrows at targets or just relaxing, talking to the satyrs or the wood nymphs.

When we entered our stone white cabin it was empty. Annabeth threw her stuff on her bunk and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Malcolm or Lexie. You coming?" she asked as I sat down on my bunk right below Lexie's.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while... I kinda just want to relax" I answered setting my stuff on the desk next to me.

"Suit yourself... if you see them tell them I'm looking for them." She said shrugging her arms before she walked out the door.

Once she had left I laid back on my bed and when my head hit the pillow I heard a soft crunch like paper being smashed. I lifted my head turned over the pillow to see an old Civil War Union hat and a letter. When I picked up the letter and started reading it. It said...  
_**  
**__**-A reward for last year, and a gift for future events. I know I don't show it, but I love my children more than anything. This hat should keep you safe from even the heaviest blows to the head... Maybe this time you won't knock yourself out whenever you play capture the flag.**__**  
**__**-Mom A.K.A. Athena**_

I couldn't help but smile, Mom never really struck me as someone who actually cared about her children. She had always been distant. Annabeth explained to me though that it was better for her to remain at a distance, and I trusted her word.

I waited on my bed for a while, but eventually my silence was interrupted by Lexie bursting in laughing pulling her boyfriend, Austin, in by the front of his shirt. They were leaning in to kiss when thankfully Lexie saw me lying on my bed. Her face turned bright red from being caught with her boyfriend, she managed to stutter out the words "Ummm... uh, Austin why don't you go and ummm, shoot something... I want to talk to my brother." She waited until he had left and then pulled me up by the ear and hugged me "You didn't see anything. Malcolm and Annie would kill me if they found out he was in here... and I bet mom would too"

I laughed a little bit as I separated from my sister, "So how have things been?... without me here anyway." I asked as I sat down on my bed and she sat across from me.

"Good, I spent most of the time down at the archery range with Austin." she said looking out the window at him and set her bow and quiver down next to her. "So... how was the school year... and that roman Step-brother of yours?"

"Kinda weird... we almost killed each other a few times, and he basically threatened us with death if we ever went back to their camp." I answered as I took my Cavalry saber out of my trumpet case and strapped it to my hip. "So what you think of my new hat?" I said changing the subject, hoping to irritate her with the my new Civil War Union hat. You see Lexie is from Georgia, and doesn't quite approve of what the Union (The North during the Civil War) and what General Sherman did to the South, burning his way all the way to Savanah, Georgia (this is known as Sherman's March to the Sea).

"Where'd you get that?" She said with an angry tone, her blonde hair getting darker as the setting sun making the room an eery dark orange.

I smiled, put the hat on and said with a wide grin on my face "Mom. It was a gift, for last year. Now I'm even more like General Sherman!"

It was so funny, she got so mad she threw the closest book she could find, which happened to be a big, leather dictionary. It would have hit me right in the head, but as it was about to collide with the top of my skull it collided with my hat and crashed to the floor like nothing happened. "Well, that worked pretty well ... thanks Mom." I gloated as I got up and started out the door.

Lexie sighed and followed me out the cabin door mumbling to herself "You know, you're not the only person mom gave something to..." she bragged as she took out an a grey owl necklace from her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "Mom gave me this last week." She said turning the pendant , causing it to turn into a celestial bronze breast plate.

"Mine is still better... your's takes time to set up." I said looking at her light armor. "So where's Carolynne?" I said, quickly changing the subject and looking around towards the lake where she usually hung out.

"I don't know" she said rolling her eyes "Why don't you try her cabin?"

There was no way I was going in there, the place was like a giant pink barbie house, shutters and all... it was just plain creepy. "Umm, no thanks..." I said leaving her at front of the cabin and walking down towards the pier.

I saw her sitting next to her sister, Piper, they seemed to be deep into a conversation, so I snuck up behind her, grabbed a hold of her, kissed her and pulled her into the water screaming "WHO THE HADES!" as she kicked me in the legs like eight times as we crashed into the cold water.

When we surfaced, and she saw it was me she punched me in the gut, her green eyes turning a dark, scary red. "What the Hades Sean! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said as I pulled her onto the beach and kissed her.

"Well I figured it would be funny" I laughed as Piper came running over.

"Well your right about that" chuckled Piper, as she walked up to us laying on the sandy beach. "She's been talking about you all day. She just would not shut up" She continued as she pulled her sister up.

"Where have you been!" said Carolynne as I stood up and grabbed her hand, and brushed the sand off her face. "And why the hell would you throw me into the water, now my shirts wet" she said with a pouty voice as she fixed her orange shirt with her hands. I was about to say something but the dinner horn sounded so I decided to save it for later and walked her to dinner.

_**Lexie: Hey guys. I FINALLY got Sean to write a new chapter. I know its been like a month! We should all shun Sean. Then again I can't really do that when he's the bunk under mine. But good news! I made Sean swear on the River Styx that he would write a new chapter for "How'd I Come to Get Here" staring me! And its going to be at least 2500 words! All it cost me was admitting he was better at fighting with a saber, USA history, and band. It took a major toll on my pride, but I got him to admit I'm better at archery, Spanish, Math, and English. As well as write this chapter and and the "How'd I Come to Get Here" one. You're Welcome! Oh and I need a name that's going to go in a prophecy, Sean's is "the general" and all he could think for me are "the look alike", and "the archer" for me I mean those could be anyone! what would you make my prophecy name be?**__****_

_**Sean: I only said 2.500 words notice the period, that's not a coma, learn to pay attention.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO, only having fun**_

_**Web Line**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

I walked Carolynne to her table as I always did, gods did I miss doing that, kissed her goodbye as all her siblings giggled at us, even Piper did, which was weird for her because she was never a person for the mushy romance stuff, not that I disagree with her, but Carolynne liked it so I did it anyway.

When I walked over to my table to meet my siblings I noticed that here was an extra person sitting there, she had long red hair, from the back she seemed to be kind of pale… the usual ginger, kind of like me, she had the usual Camp Half-Blood shirt, and blue jeans, and as I approached I noticed she wasn't uncomfortable like she wasn't supposed to be at that table, since we're not allowed to sit at any table but our own… I hate that rule. Anyway, I jumped to the nearest conclusion… she was a new camper, and apparently my sister.

I sat down next to Lexie and after we had all burned an offering to the gods, and said a prayer to our parent I sat down next to Lexie again. "Who's the newbie?" I mumbled as I took a drink from my soda.

"Malcolm looked up from his plate and answered "Aasha Thompson… I forgot to tell you, she showed up over in the middle of the year, one of the satyrs brought her, who was it Aasha?" he said turning his head to his left towards the small thirteen year old next to him.

"I think it was Hedge, he was my history teacher" she answered in a quiet voice, Lexie looked at me and almost started laughing, Hedge as a history teacher, he must have been screaming 'die!' every time he read something about war. "He saved me from an Empousa that had been hunting me, it was kinda scary…" She continued as she shivered, remembering a scary memory.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked as a fire cracker exploded by the Hermes table, and all of them started laughing at Conner Stoll's blackened face "it's different huh?"

"Very, but I'm getting used to it, Lexie's been very helpful, she's helped me a lot with my sword fighting skills… although she almost killed me the first time" she said giving Lexie a fake stink eye.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was a tradition in the Athena cabin to injure the new person in their first fight so that they know what it's like to be actually hurt, I had just found out about this on the drive to the camp, but it was still really funny. "Well Lexie's just mean that way, she likes to hurt people" I answered, and then Lexie kicked me in the leg, "see I'm right" I grinned, making Aasha laugh.

"Well, I don't know about that but she's been sneaking her boyfriend in every night for the past month" she responded, making Annabeth and Malcolm look in Lexie's direction with an angry glare.

"What? Annie, like you've never snuck Percy in… I've seen you" defended Lexie as she kicked at Aasha to try to shut her up.

Annabeth started to blush and get embarrassed, "Yes, but not in the middle of the night, you people aren't ever there when he comes in" he defended as her face turned candy apple red.

"Oh so you're alone with him?... what would mom say?" laughed Malcolm, as he and Aasha almost fell off of their side of the benches with laughter.

"No, not like that!" said Annabeth, as she got angrier. "We were just talking… maybe a kiss or two" she admitted.

"Yeah right" said Aasha as she rolled her eyes, "That's not what Lexie's told me… she said she walked in on you making out with him multi…"

"SHHH! Aasha, why are you such a blabber mouth!" Said an angry Annabeth, as she cupped her hands over our new sisters mouth, "So Sean, how's it not being the only ginger in the cabin anymore?" she joked, trying to get off the subject of her romantic life.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Shut up dumb blonde…" I answered as I pushed my plate away from me, gods I missed that food, it was great. "I'm going to bed, it's getting late and I'm kind of tired." I said getting up and walking out of the pavilion after waving bye to my siblings and walked to our cabin.

I entered the stone cabin, took off my belt and hung it on my wooden bunk's coat hook, and flopped down onto my bed. I took off my hat set it on the shelf above my head, and curled up in my sheets; I hadn't really slept for two days and was finally starting to relax… as much as a half-blood could.

I was about to fall asleep when my siblings came fumbling in, Lexie threw her sword belt onto her desk, climbed the ladder up to her bunk, and basically belly flopped onto her bed making it creek under her, I was kind of afraid that it was going to break onto of me.

"Sean, you missed quite the bonfire, I had a lot of fun… but Annie here disappeared into the woods with Percy… I don't even want to know what you two did" she said as she threw a book at Annabeth, who had also laid down in her bed and was glaring up at our younger sister.

"We just went to go talk, you know catch up on some stuff… I haven't seen him in a year so sue me" said Annabeth defensively "Any way, like you should talk, sneaking boys in here, what would mom say!"

"You shouldn't talk either Annabeth" Said Malcolm from the bunk across from me.

That comment shut both Annabeth and Lexie up so quickly I thought that I had gone deaf, there was an awkward silence until Aasha spoke up "why don't we all go to bed so that we don't all kill each other?" recommended my youngest sister from the bunk above Malcolm. We all made a silent agreement and turned over and started to go to sleep.

As soon as I fell asleep I had one of the most disturbing dreams I have ever had.

_I was in a dark cavern, there were cobwebs everywhere… gods the webs they were everywhere, they hung from the ceiling, from the walls even the floor had little webs all over. I continued on through the cavern, at the end of the passage way hung skeletons, real skeletons that must have been old because they were stone white and in the dark passage way they looked even creepier._

_When I stopped moving I heard the scuttling of tiny legs coming from the other side of the caver, like a million tiny soldiers marching into battle. It started to grow brighter and at the edge of the light I saw spiders start to drip out of the darkness and scuttling towards me, "the weaver must be resurrected… the weaver must have her revenge!" Hissed the spiders as they moved towards me. I turned to run and the dream ended in a flurry of motion as a big hairy spider landed on me from behind._

_Sean: Short but still extremely good in my opinion… the quest will begin about three chapters from now, and thank you for the few reviews I have gotten but I would really like more people to read._

_Lexie: oh gods that was so embarrassing. Thanks Aasha. (Note sarcasm) If I get grounded I blame you. Anyways big things to announce! One next chapter is my POV! Second I finally decided to write a story of my own they are going to be connected to Sean's it is called Movie Night you should all go read it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THoO, only having fun with it... P.S. I'm still actually writing this chapter; Lexie's just pushing me to put more in her P.O.V.**_

_**Web Line**_

_**Chapter: 4**_

Hey, it's Lexie, my stupid brothers been hogging the chapters so I stole his computer so I could tell you what happened next. If you think that Sean has weird dreams you need to hear the one I had the next night because you will be proven wrong.

_I was standing in the middle of a dark forest a group of soldiers in old ghostly-blue uniform stood at attention in front of a man straddling a dark brown horse that kept pawing the watery muck at its feet. Its rider had a face that would have even made Ares flinch in fear, his eyes were a fiery orange, his hair was a choppy bright red and his beard looked like something that a lumberjack might have had, he also had scars that crossed his face in random places, and his blue brimmed hat shaded his face in a dark shroud. He had the same uniform as the soldiers that stood in front of him, but he had three golden stars that sat, pinned on each of his shoulders, he had a strangely familiar commander's saber attached at his hip. _

_He climbed off his horse and started pacing in front of the large group of men "We're almost to Savannah, we have made our way here on the blood of the innocent… we have not done good deeds getting here" said the man with a deep gruff voice, "but if we find this web maker, we will be able to end this blasted war… the gods of war will be proud to hear that we did this, but that doesn't mean we can return home to the Union with our heads high, we will be shunned from history as tramps, demons… but in our hearts we will know we have done the right thing… now go set up camp, we continue our march at dawn!" said the man, finishing his not so inspiring speech. _

_The man stood there watching his men disperse into the forest to look for wood for a few minutes until a boy in a mud caked uniform ran up to him holding an old carbine in his hand by the middle of the rifle's barrel. In the distance I heard a volley of shots, and a series of cannons firing in quick succession. _

"_General!... confederate forces have engaged our cavalry" reported the mud caked mad that stood in front of the General as a series of blood curling screams shouted of in the distance as a section of the sky lit up in yellow and orange flames._

"_Nathan, I want you to go alert the scouts to the north… tell them to stay on alert for an infiltration team" Said the red haired general as he climbed back onto his horse, took out his saber, the bronze glow that shined of it lighting his path through the woods towards the rest of his soldiers._

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke with a jolt, the sound of cannon fire reverberating in my ears. Malcolm was shaking me, trying to get me to get out of bed "Lexie come on… we don't have all day, I don't think that Annie will be too pleased if you take any longer to get ready" said Malcolm before hitting me in the side as I tried rolling over to get more sleep. I finally decided that this wasn't the day to start my revolt against the evil dictator I called a brother so I pulled my Camp half-blood Shirt on over my head, pulled my pants on and put my sword in its scabbard on my belt.

Annabeth was waiting for us outside talking to Aasha on the front porch of the cabin and Sean was sitting on the railing with his new hat sitting in his lap (quite mocking me with that thing, it's stupid and anyway my gift is a lot cooler). "I see sleeping beauty has finally woken… you've seen better days in prison Lex." Insulted Sean as he hopped off the wooden railing.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, looked at Annabeth, nodded and we began our morning run. Annabeth led us past the sword arena, through the straw berry field, and out into the woods. We ran past Zeus's fist, and jumped along the steam that crossed the wooded area like a bunch of orange shirted Native Americans, leaping over the gigantic roots and mud puddles that littered the sandy river bed.

We climbed over the highest and steepest part of the high banked river bed, and started our trek back to camp. By the time we were inside the camps boundaries we were coated in a thick layer of sweat, so Annabeth dismissed us to the shower stalls. After we had all showered we slowly made our way to the dining pavilion for breakfast, and after the usual burnt offering to our parent we sat down at our table, it was turning out to be a surprisingly normal day. Sean sat across from me still wearing his damn hat, I thought about telling his about the dream I had but he would think I was either joking or messing with him, because from the look on his face he seemed to be dealing with some other problem.

Annabeth was at the other end of the table talking to Malcolm, probably asking how much of a pain I had been over the summer and Aasha sat next to me sitting quietly reading her book. I made myself busy by trying to irritate Sean (Which isn't really that hard). "You know it's true," I said with a mocking voice "I'm a way better archer than you, just admit it"

"Gods no, you suck you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn" he responded only half interested in the subject as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"No, listen I practice way more than you do, you spend all your time reading those military history books, I spend my time learning important subjects like the easiest way to kill a…" but then I noticed how silent it had gotten in the pavilion.

A little girl about the age of twelve, wearing a silver jacket and had a long bow strapped across her back stood in the entry way. She walked down the center of the pavilion flanked by about thirty other girls about the same age. Chiron left the center table that was placed in the back of the hall and hooved over to her, bowed his front hooves and said "Lady Artemis… what may we do for you?"

The girl waved her hand and all the girls that had been following her departed for a table at the far end, away from everyone else. "Chiron, I will be leaving my huntresses here while I'm away on Olympus to report some rather troubling news… I hope that it doesn't disrupt any of your camps…. Functions" said the goddess with a slightly condescending tone. Chiron was about to say something but the goddess erupted in an enormous white flame and was gone.

The rest of breakfast was awash with whispers about what news the goddess was delivering, if it was about the romans that me and Sean had found over the previous summer (that was supposed to be a secret, but nothing stays a secret long here) or if it was bad news like Atlas escaping his prison again somehow.

After breakfast we had sword practice, Annabeth, Sean, and Malcolm all took turns sparing with each other in the center of the arena, me and Aasha spared in a dark corner of the arena so that we could get some alone time away from the rest of our siblings.

After a few minutes of sparing she spoke up, "So Lexie, who were those girls that came here with Artemis?" she questioned as she tried bashing me with her shield but I step sided her and she ran arm first into one of the stone pillars that held up the stone roof.

I moved my sword arm around her back and pinned her, "Their Hunters of Artemis, they follow her around hunting down monsters, give in yet?" I asked her as I put more pressure down on her with my elbow.

"No!" she said as she brought her unpinned arm around and hit me in the face with the butt of her sword and was able to free herself after a little bit of struggling. "Are they her children?" she asked quizzically as she parried my blade.

"No, they were asked to join her" I said as I tried to lock the cross guard of her blade in my sword so that I could dis arm her, no such luck. "Why are you so interested in them?" I asked as we clashed blades again.

"No, just fascinated… following a goddess on hunts, sounds kind of fun." She said as she walked away while putting her blade in her scabbard and discarding her shield. "Let's go, Annabeth looks like she's ready for Latin."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THoO, only having fun with it.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

We were all in the dinning pavilion, Annabeth and Malcolm talking about the same old stuff, Aasha and Lexie seemed to be trying to avoid each other for some reason so Aasha sat next to Malcolm, me and Lexie sat at the other end of the table bickering as usual, "So, you think it was justified for your people to starve their prisoners to get information?" I argued as I took my hat off and placed it in front of her, making sure that the golden rifles that crossed the front of it were in her line of sight.

"You're an idiot, we were protecting our selves, and we needed to do that to get the information, anyways like you should talk, Sherman burn..." then she looked at me like she had finally figured out something that had been bugging her all day, "Sean, pass me your saber please."

"Umm, why?... are you trying to dis-arm me so you can kill me?" I asked, trying to figure out why she wanted my weapon.

"No you moron, I got a hunch… now give it to me" she commanded while holding her hands out to me.

"Ummm, okay just don't run off with it." I said as I took the blade out of its scabbard and handed it to Lexie.

"No… gods damn it" she cursed as she analyzed the blades gilded cross guard, "It was him… Sherman." She said as she moved her hand across the bronze blade.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her as I stood up and walked around the table and sat next to her, what do you mean it was Sherman?"

"I… I had a dream last night; he was commanding some of his troops to set up camp.

My eyes must have been as big as saucers, "You had a dream about Sherman!... the most genius tactician in history!"

"What do you mean Genius! He was a brute, he burned everything he touched, how can you look up to him!" said Lexie shoving my saber back into my hands.

"What did he say!?" I asked as a put the weapon back in its scabbard.

"He mentioned going to Savannah, how the gods would be proud of them… as if, anyway… as he finished his soldiers were attacked by some off the Confederate soldiers… I hope they won" she said with a grin.

"Lucky you I had a dream about a bunch of hairy spiders mumbling about some weaver and revenge, it was kind of creepy" I complained as I put my hat back on.

She was about to say something but Chiron "walked" to the center of the pavilion and said "You all know by now that the Hunters arrived this morning" a group of boys at the Hermes cabin started groaning, but I the fading light I couldn't see who. Chiron shot them an angry look and continued his speech as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I'm sure that some of you veteran campers remember the tradition." Then he boys at the Hermes cabin started complaining even louder, "Tonight is capture the flag, hunters verse campers… most of you are probably already giving up, but maybe if you work together this time" he paused and looked at Percy, and went back to talking, "anyway, the boundary is the creek, no maiming, as a change o he rules you may have a squad of five defenders, and as usual, no maiming or killing" making the kids at the Ares complain even louder than the Hermes cabin.

/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were all tense as we entered the cabin, Annabeth and Malcolm were talking about battle plans, Lexie ran in and started stocking up on arrows, Aasha was strapping on her shield and I had set out to find my armor. I hadn't used it sense the previous year and it was covered in dust and still had the bed sheet covering it. I lifted the sheet to see about a dozen spiders scurry out of the sheet towards my feet, I jumped onto the desk next to me to avoid getting near them. I shouted "Sp-sp-p-spiders!" as the black creatures moved out of the cabin into the grass outside. Annabeth, Aasha, and Malcolm did the same thing I did, hey jumped on top of the desk they had gathered around, and Lexie was hanging off of a book case.

"Ummm… im never wearing that armor again… anyone got a spare? I asked as I pushed the web coated armor into a plastic trash can that was filled with papers and took it outside.

Malcolm threw me his old one that he had used about two years before, it was a light brown, and was crisscrossed with holes and tears. "Use that, it should keep you safe… if you don't knock yourself out like usual." He joked, remembering how I gave myself a concussion the last time we had done capture the flag.

"I think mom thought of that already..." I said taking of my hat and showing it to him.

"Figures… she'd think of something like that… but did it have to be a civil war hat?" said Malcolm as he strapped on his armor and pulled his red plumed helmet out of his closet and carried it under his arm.

"Because he's obsessed and she knows it" said Lexie from on top of our bunk.

"I'm not obsessed, I'm just an enthusiast." I retaliated as I placed the hat back on my head.

"Like there's a difference…" she answered as she strapped her quiver to her back, turned her pendant and her chest became covered in a bronze breast plate that looked a lot like the one our mother wears.

"There is a difference, like when you are at the archery range that's comparable to an enthusiast, most the people in the Aphrodite cabin and perfume… that's obsession" I said as I slid my armor over my head, took the straps and tied them at my sides.

"So your comparing yourself to the Aphrodite children?" joked Lexie as she playfully punched me in the shoulder, "you know, I could see you wearing makeup" she cracked as she turned around to pick up her bow.

"Shut up Lexie… I'm not the one who was trapped in there for a week last year." I spat back as I attached my leather vambrace (Arm armor). "So Annabeth what's the plan?" I asked, changing the subject before Lexie could think of something to say.

"Lexie's going to be with the Apollo kids; Malcolm's going to be leading the defense with the Hephaestus kids. I'll be leading the attacking squad, you and Aasha are going to be on the diversion team…" Said Annabeth as she motioned for us to follow her out the door to where everyone was gathering. "I hope you can keep some order because you'll be leading the diversion team."

"You can count on me, try to avoid getting captured" I said as we approached everyone.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was in a group of about seven people, four of them were Ares children who didn't seem too pleased that I would be leading them into battle, luckily for me they really feared Annabeth so they didn't complain… too much.

We were stomping through the woods trying to make as much noise as possible to try and draw the Hunters to us… well it worked, about twenty minutes into our loud "March" towards where the Hunters had placed their flags. We were walking between two rows of trees, the four Ares kids making as much noise as possible, when two gas arrows came bursting out of the trees. The children of Ares locked their shields in a phalanx formation; the other person that was with us, a son of Hermes, ducked behind them as a boxer arrow hit him square in the jaw, knocking him cold, Aasha braced herself against the back of everyone else and I gave the order to change the formation to a turtle shell formation, bracing all of their shields together they formed a somewhat impenetrable fortress that deflected incoming boxer arrows into the brush.

I looked around us, through tiny chinks in out shield wall to see where the attacks where coming from, when I saw them, a shiny silver gleam caught my eyes, I started the count down, everyone knew the plan, on the count of three we would bum rush any one we saw. "One!" then an arrow bounced off my head, thank gods for my hat, mom had actually done me a favor with that, "Two!" I commanded as Aasha braced herself against the other people's shields in preparation for the charge. "Three!" I ordered as we all burst out screaming, and charged the Huntresses as they regrouped.

This is where things get a little fuzzy, I think I was running towards this girl with short, dark-black hair and a shield with an image of a gorgon on it, my saber held low parallel to the ground so I could bring a powerful blow down on the girl (No I don't normally hurt girls) when I was hit by a powerful jolt, now let me say this, it's not like I went down immediately, more like a searing pain in my chest, like being shot by a Taser (not that I would know) it hurt… a lot, and as I took this jolt the girl also went down, I slowly hobbled my way over to her, I heard screaming, all the fighting, the clanging of metal on metal stopped, all I could hear was somebody screaming "It's gone!... he fleece, it's been stolen!"

I was about to crumple to the ground when Aasha wrapped her arm under my shoulder and stopped me from falling face first into the dirt. "Well at least we didn't lose" she said optimistically, "And you're not unconscious… yet anyway" she continued with a playful slap to the face.

_**Sean: I'm stopping the chapter here for a cliff hanger, just to mess with everyone… even though not too many people read my stories, anyway have a happy thanksgiving, and I'll work on writing more, I'm just working on getting my driving permit right now**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Web Line**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THoO_

"What do you mean it's gone!? The Golden Fleece couldn't have just disappeared!" Said Annabeth clearly pissed off.

Myself, Annabeth, Sean, Malcolm, Aasha, Chiron and a few of the Hunters that I didn't recognize all sat in the Big House around the Ping-Pong table trying to figure out exactly what had happened and how the Fleece had mysteriously disappeared.

Sean was still in his armor, peeling off its charred remains that used to be leather, the hunters were watching him and Malcolm with extreme disdain (can't say I blame them), they obviously didn't like men.

"What happened to Peleus? I thought he was protecting the Fleece." Percy asked as he closed the door and sat down next to Annabeth, he had just returned from searching the surrounding woods for any clues as to who it was. Sean glared at him from across the table; he still had a deep hatred of Percy, probably because of the feud between our mother and Percy's dad, Poseidon. "When I went up to the tree he was asleep and small gaps were in his scales, he was covered in small lumps like bug bites."

Chiron sat in his wheel chair and didn't say a word. He seemed to be contemplating on whether he should tell us something, but never opened his mouth.

"Well what are we going to do about the camps defenses? The magical borders are already growing weaker and the tree isn't doing much better." said Malcolm as he looked at everyone at the table.

"The Demeter and Persephone cabins will be able to stabilize the tree for a few days, but there is still a small amount of poison in the trees core so we should hurry." said Annabeth, "We need to prepare a quest immediately."

Percy immediately stood up "I'll start packing right away, Annabeth you going?"

"I won't have a boy leading this quest, especially with Thalia's life on the line, even with your experience I doubt your competence, I will lead this quest, some hunters and I will go." said the lead hunter as she also stood up.

Chiron picked that moment to interrupt, "Sorry Phoebe, but the hunters will need you here to assure them that Thalia will be alright" Percy's face grew a triumphant grin, "and I will need my two best fighters here for if any monsters get through our weakened defenses, so that's a no for you Annabeth and Percy". Percy's grin disappeared. Chiron looked expectantly at me, like he was waiting for me to say something.

"I... I... umm volunteer to go." I stuttered out, almost frightened I had spoken out of place. "I can lead the quest." I said with growing confidence.

Chiron nodded and asked "Who will you be bringing with you?"

I looked over at my brother, Sean gave me a smug grin, whether they liked it or not, I was bringing him because I trusted him.

"Oh no! I won't tolerate a boy going on this quest at all, especially not without a hunter accompanying you." Said Phoebe pounding her fist on the table.

Aasha smiled at me, '_you'd better no' _ I thought angrily knowing what she was planning. "Umm, how about me?" She asked, I almost wanted to kill her.

"I said A HUNTER, not some confused little girl" spat Phoebe obviously upset by the fact that a boy was going on the quest.

Aasha bit her lip "I don't think you understand, I want to join the Hunters." she said coolly, attempting to keep from letting the pointless insult from getting to her.

Just then Thalia pushed herself into the room in a wheelchair, "Did I hear something about a new recruit?" She asked parking herself between Phoebe and Aasha.

"Kind of, yes... I'm very interested in joining you guys... I mean girls" she said quietly.

"I can't swear you in as a full-fledged Hunter without Lady Artemis being present to accept you," she said placing her hand on my sisters shoulder, Aasha looked down depressingly "but, I can accept you as a trainee, if you prove yourself and Artemis accepts you, you become a hunter, if not oh well... deal?" Aasha smiled again, took her hand and gave her hand a good shake, a golden light wrapping around both their arms like some magical agreement. "Good, follow me, we'll get you some... proper equipment." Thalia said and motioned for her to follow her out the door.

Phoebe stopped Thalia before she rolled out the door, "You do realize you're gambling with your life right?"

"I know, and I'm comfortable in her abilities." Thalia said before leaving the building, Aasha close behind.

Chiron dismissed everyone but me and Sean. He told Sean to wait for me by the cabin. Chiron had me follow him into the forest and to a cave, it wasn't a dark wet cave, more like a room that happened to be in a cave, at the entrance was a dark-orange cloth curtain that hid the inside, the walls were polished stone and covered in taped posters and little crypt like shelves containing snow globes and other random objects - over all the cave looked like somebody's bedroom. A girl with long red hair sat in front of a TV watching some art documentary on the Discovery Channel, she shifted her head and looked towards us.

"Rachel, busy I see." laughed Chiron.

"There's not much for me to do here, I was about to go see if the satyrs are in the strawberry fields" she yawned looking at me. There was a long pause then her eyes glowed a bright-neon green, and a green mist emitted from her mouth, after a few moments later the mist condensed into a snake like cloud and wrapped around her torn blue jeans and soon enveloped the entire cave.

_The disowned goes on alone,_

_The mis-claimed returns home from Rome._

_Walls of stone where cannon once sound,_

_McAllister still stands its ground._

_Athena's line must play their role,_

_Or lose a Hunter to Fates cruel toll._

She whispered in an eerie tri-tone, as soon as she finished silence returned and in a loud clap the mist was gone and her eyes returned to their emerald green. She stumbled forward like she was going to collapse, but she steadied herself on the couch she was standing next to

"I really need to sit down before that happens next time..." she mumbled as she slumped over the couch and regained her lost energy.

"Not to be rude Rachel, but we have to leave so she can prepare for the quest, and thank you" said Chiron in a pleasant tone.

"Don't mention it, tell Percy and Annabeth I'm sorry about Thalia." she said waving her hand farewell from the couch.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Sean: you're welcome Lexie for me working so hard on this chapter, I know it's not our agreed upon length but I think it's a decent chapter.**

**Lexie: I must say I am quite pleased with MY prophecy, not only is it my character's quest, but I wrote it too! (Well most of it. Everything but the first two lines which I revised.) Take that Apollo! And you're welcome viewers for getting him to write it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lexie was taking forever to come back; she had followed Chiron into the forest to talk to the Oracle over an hour ago. I was sitting on my bunk packing my bag, Annabeth had gone to the camp store for me and grabbed a zip-lock bag of ambrosia, a thermos of nectar, a hunting knife, and a can of bug spray. The pack was almost over flowing, but it wasn't heavy, "It's an enchantment the Hecate cabin uses on all bags here, it makes them a lot lighter as long as you don't over fill it." she explained as I strapped my sleeping roll onto the top.

"It should be me and Percy going... We have more experience than anybody at camp with quests."

"Yeah, but Chiron's right and you know it, the camp is going to need its best if the defenses fall before we get back." I insisted, "Hopefully we get back before that happens."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, "What about Aasha? Do you think it's a good thing she joined the hunters?"

I thought for a second and said "She'll be alright, she seems like a tough girl, and as for her joining the Hunters, it's her life let her do as she pleases"

"It's going to be lonely here without you three; you're leaving me with just Malcolm for company. Don't be gone for too long." she smiled looking outside at the mid-morning sun.

Aasha came inside a few moments later with a silver pack slung over her shoulder, and a silver bow in hand. "Well that went better than expected. Is Lexie back yet?"

"No, she'll probably be back any second though..."Answered Annabeth. "When are you guys going to leave?"

"We should go as soon as she gets back... We don't know how long the Demeter cabin can keep that tree alive." I told her in a depressing tone. She nodded and sank down on her bunk.

After what felt like hours later, Lexie entered the cabin. There was a awkward silence as she packed, she looked like she had been given her death sentence. She wouldn't look at me or Aasha. As we finally walked out of the cabin she waved a depressing goodbye to our friends and siblings, and walked to Half-Blood Hill.

The van ride to Manhattan was silent. The trees were soon replaced by skyscrapers, and shrubs replaced by cars and people.

"What did the Oracle tell you? Good news I hope." I asked Lexie, knowing my wish wouldn't come true. She just looked over at me sadly, shook her head, and turned away from me.

Aasha turned away from her window and looked at our sister. "Lex, it's not good to keep this kind of thing bottled up. Tell us what wrong." she said comfortingly as we pulled into the Grey-Hound Bus station.

Lexie just shook her head, "No... Not right now... Let's grab our bus tickets and get on our way." she ordered, leaning over Aasha towards the door handle. Aasha started to stop her but thought against it.

We grabbed our back packs from the back of the van, Argus gave us a little extra money so we could buy our bus tickets.

Lexie led us over to the ticket booth, but she still hadn't told us where we were going, "Where are we going Lex?" Aasha and I almost said in unison.

"Fort McAlister, it's in..." started Lexie but before she could finish I cut her off.

"In Georgia, Sherman sieged it during the Civil War!" I said excitedly, "but why are we going there? Give us one good reason."

"It was in the prophecy and it's the only lead we've got." she whispered as we walked up to the counter, "Hello we'd like to buy three tickets to Savannah, Georgia."

The lady at the Ticket window gave us a weird look and said "I'm sorry I can't sell you any tickets out of the city without parent permission. Sorry. Might I ask why you three are going down there?"

Lexie looked like a deer caught in headlights, we hadn't expected them to ask why we were leaving the city, "We've recently been sued for allowing runaway teens to ride our busses out of the city, so if you don't have parent consent I'm afraid I can't sell you any tickets" Continued the woman.

After a few seconds Lexie looked like she had made an appropriate lie but before she could a woman in a red flannel shirt and jeans came up from behind us, rested her hands on mine and Lexie's shoulders.

"My children are going to visit their father down south, now how about those tickets."

I froze and looked back and sure enough it was my mother, Athena. Aasha started to turn around excitedly but I told her to stop with a slight nudge.

"Okay" said the woman cheerfully, "Ummm, I'm sorry the farthest south we can get you is Charleston, South Carolina, you'll probably have to get on a second bus to get to Savannah.

"That's fine" said Lexie.

The clerk nodded and gave us three tickets; Lexie gave the woman the money and we walked outside following our mother. "Not even a thank you, I thought your fathers raised you better."

"Thank you mom…I mean Lady Athena" apologized Lexie as she dropped her bag on the bus bench, "How did you know we were here?"

"A goddess knows all, I figured you'd know that." said our mother as she leaned regally against the building. "Doing my kids' one last favor before their quest actually begins."

"What is it you need?" I asked as I heard a bus pull up behind us.

"What makes you assume I need something?"

"Most gods only come by when they need something, what is it?" I asked again, tired of her dodging the question.

"I'll just ignore how rude you're being and tell you, you'll be picking something up for me while you're down south."

"What are we getting for you?" asked Aasha speaking to our mother for the first time.

She got up, looked her in the eyes and said "You'll know when you see _him." _and walked away fromus, leaving us with more questions than answers.

"What do you think that meant? _Him?" _asked Aasha as she grabbed her bags and followed us towards the bus.

"I have no idea, but it's certainly more than she's letting on." I commented handing the bus driver my ticket.

"Well no use thinking about that, we need to focus on what we're going to do once we get to Fort McAlister." said Lexie as we walked to the back of the near empty bus to start thinking about what we were going to do once we got to Georgia.

_**Lexie was bugging me the entire time I wrote this so I'm sorry if it's not as good as usual, she's kind of annoying**_

_**Lexie: Don't blame me for your writing! And are you kidding me? I'm annoying!? Trying dealing with someone like you! Hey so make sure you guys take a look at my book "The Random Fact Book of Annabeth Chase."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch 8**_

_**Lexie P.O.V.**_

Sean and Aasha insisted for hours that I tell them the prophecy, but I couldn't tell them it if wanted to. Chiron had told me on the way back to my cabin that if I told them the prophesy it could end badly. _Lose a hunter to fates cruel toll_ sounded a lot like Aasha dying. And if I told them part of the prophecy, they would assume the rest involved them. So Chiron determined it'd be better to not tell Aasha, and preferably not Sean, it would only complicate things.

Eventually they stopped asking, and moved on to the subject of who might have taken the fleece.

"Maybe it was Medusa; she hates demigods and maybe she could use it to return to human form." Commented Aasha.

"No, Percy killed her a few years ago; I doubt she's back already." I told her as Sean leaned over the seat to hear better.

"The Cyclopes that first stole it?" Said Sean coming up with an idea we hadn't thought about.

"It's possible, but he's blind and I doubt he's smart enough to steal the fleece, especially as covertly as it was stolen." I answered as the bus made a sharp turn along the coast of Virginia.

"Yeah, you're probably right, subterfuge, I've always wanted a reason to say that word, isn't probably its strong suit." finished Sean laying back and putting his feet on our head rests.

"First, your feet stink. Second what About Arachne?" Asked Aasha as she pushed his feet off our seat.

Both mine and Sean's eyes widened, if it was her we were screwed, "I-I hope not... if it is let's just turn around now." I half cried.

Sean placed his hand on my shoulder and said "it's getting late, we probably shouldn't stay up all night. We should get some rest." he said calming.

"I'll take the first watch, we may be on a bus, but I'm not going to let my guard down." I offered as a way of avoiding my dreams.

"No, nothing's worse than a commanding officer that's sleep deprived it is _your_ quest after all." He ordered in the dark moon light. "I'll take the first watch; wake you in a couple hours." I sighed, hating that he was right and curled up against the bus window.

_I was standing in the center of a cotton field, I could see smoke billowing from buildings in the distance, I turned around to see Sherman again, he wasn't alone. He was standing in front of a man that was wearing the same blue uniform he was, only his wasn't covered in dirt. The man had slick black hair, and fiery red eyes just like Sherman's, he was saddled on a big war horse, that had skulls going down all its harnesses._

_"You're telling me that you're just going to turn around! You are only a hundred miles from Fort McAlister, and you are ordering a retreat!" Scolded the man on the horse._

_"Father," the man on the horse started to raise a fist angrily," I mean Lord, we have no supplies, my men are dressed like beggars! How can we be expected to continue!?"_

_"Then take supplies from civilians, pillage, plunder, but you must continue because if you fail, then you fail me... and believe me son you don't want that." he threatened, "Now gather your men before I gather them myself, and get this army moving."_

_Sherman shivered as the man disappeared in flames. The general climbed on top of his own horse and rode towards the black smoke coming from the city in the distance._

The dream shifted_, now he was riding in front of a column of soldiers through a thicket of trees. I could hear cannon fire from a distance, he and the column of men moved swiftly through as cannon shells burst around them, Sherman's signal led to the drummer behind him, and a series of short drum rolls set them into "double time", the column of men hastened there pace towards a stone wall at the end of the trees. They quickly ran for cover behind the wall as another shell burst in the trees behind them, causing an ear splitting __**CRACK**__ behind the soldiers._

_I could hear the fast galloping of horses coming down the cobble stone road; soon there was a brigade of cavalry dressed in light grey uniforms coming straight towards the Sherman's infantry column. The soldiers stood up from their cover and fired a volley of shots into the Confederate cavalry; the front of the cavalry fell off their horses and were trampled by their own comrades._

_Then Sherman pulled out his saber and all of the soldiers attached bayonets and steadied themselves against the wall to brace for the incoming cavalry charge. When the first of the cavalry reached the wall their steeds leaped over the three foot wall right into the sharp bayonets and were sent flying off their horses. They scrapped themselves off the ground and were immediately speared by the Union soldiers._

_Sherman pulled one of the cavalrymen off their horse and nearly killed him with a swift swing of his blade but the man rolled to the side and brought his own saber down in a slicing motion to parry Sherman's saber. The man scrambled to his feet to block another blow from the general, now I could see his face clearly, the man had dirty blonde hair, a hawk like nose and a sharp angular jaw. His grey uniform had golden officer's bars sewn to the collar, but I couldn't tell what his rank was._

_The cavalryman parried Sherman's blade again and gave him a heavy punch to the jaw and brought the saber up along Sherman's left arm almost cleaving his arm off but the general moved quickly out of the sabers path. "Surrender now, there's no reason for your men to die!" Barked Sherman, giving the man a kick to the gut._

_"Why would we surrender Graecus, we're winning, it's you who should surrender! Surrender now and the gods may be merciful to you in the underworld." Groaned the man as he swung his blade at the General._

_Sherman blocked the blow to the chest, but the recoil caused him to slide backwards and trip against a dead body coating his backside in sticky red blood, the setting sun gave him a malevolent, grim look to his body, casting creepy shadows across his face. He angrily brought his blade back and delivered a heavy blow towards the man's knee, it was easily blocked but with the man's attention on Sherman's blade, he took the opportunity to take out his colt revolver and delivered two quick shots to the chest, the man froze. Stiff as a board he grasp at the two holes that leaked blood profusely from his chest._

_He looked directly at Sherman and said "The Weaver will avenge my death, Graecus." he spat blood at the general's boots and fell over with a heavy thud._

_Sherman appeared disgusted at his actions, "War is cruelty my friend, if you had learned that sooner I might be the one dead rather than you." He squatted down next to him closed the man's eyes and said "I am sorry brother, there is honor in your death, but not in my actions, may you arrive in the Underworld in peace."_

I woke quickly, Aasha was shaking me harshly, "You've been asleep for six hours, we've been trying to wake you." she said sort of concerned.

I looked around; I was lying on a wooden bench in the middle of a park, "Where are we?" I asked as Sean offered me a hand and pulled me into an upright position.

"Charleston, South Carolina, you can see the fort from here!" He said cheerfully pointing at the fort in the distance, "The next bus doesn't leave for Georgia for three hours, we have some time to spare."

I figured what he wanted and I wasn't impressed, he wanted to go to the civil war museum. "We're not here for entertainment; we have a job to do."

"Aww, come on, it's not like we're going to be doing anything."

Usually he was a voice of reason, "Give me one reason we should waist our time in a museum looking at old weapons?"

"Because I said" barked a strong, militaristic tone standing right behind me.

I turned around to see a man in green military fatigues with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, he had a pistol on his right hip and a bronze rapier on his left, he had a shaved head and fiery eyes... fire... it was Ares, I had seen Ares in my dream, it explained so much.

"Let's move, there is something we must discus" commanded the god in a booming voice.

We nervously followed the god to an old museum about a block from the park, (if you read mark of Athena you know what park) the lady at the ticket booth started to tell us how much it would be to get in but Ares waved his hand at her and she quickly left the room. Ares had us follow him to a sparsely lit area of the museum. There were weapons mostly from the Civil War almost everywhere, I saw swords and rifles hanging from racks behind glass cases, cannons that were chained to the floor as if they might roll away, and what appeared to be a battling gun sitting unused for two centuries behind a chain rope, I could tell by Sean's appearance that if Ares hadn't been around he would be jumping with excitement (yes, he's that nuts about the Civil War).

"What may we do for you lord Ares?" Asked Sean respectfully.

The god thought for a second as if he was thinking of a chore list for us. "You know that thing your mother wants you to do, don't do it, Zeus isn't exactly pleased with Athena at the moment, with what she did last year and her prior history with... your friend in California." said the god, then he pointed at me and Sean "you two aren't exactly popular on Olympus either, and well... if you disobeyed Athena just this once it will go a long way in improving your standing with Lord Zeus."

We stood there unsure of what to say, Athena was to be feared definitely, but when the king of the gods hates you because what your mother tells you to do you should be afraid.

"Anyway, now that the official business is over may I comment of how poorly you three are armed, you need some fire power if you're going to get even close to defeating..._her._" said the god walking over to one of the glass cases.

"If I may ask who is 'her.'" asked Aasha, using air quotes around 'her'.

"That miss, is part of war, if I tell you who it is you won't go, you'd be too scared." then Ares turned away from us and said "Since you seem to respect my son so much, it is only honorable that I give you this." Then the god tuned to face us again holding a six shot revolver and its holster. He placed the pistol in Sean's hands and said "Celestial bronze, you only get six shots though, use it sparingly." Then the god walked into a dark area of the museum and melted into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

Sean strapped the gun to his hip in the same way that Sherman had, looked at his watch and said "OH GODS!" I looked at him strangely, "the bus leaves in five minutes, we gotta run now!"

We took off running out of the museum towards the bus station, it proved to be farther than I had thought, the bus station was a good four blocks from the museum, the crowded streets made it difficult to keep a good pace, a few times I almost tripped on someone's feet.

When we got there the bus driver was about to slam shut the bus door, but when he saw us he gave a sly grin and allowed us in and took our tickets without a word. Aasha and I followed our brother to the seats in the very back so we could sit together and keep an eye on everyone.

_Sean: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXIE!... hope that you approve of this chapter._

_P.S. I know nobody cares but Carolynne and I broke up a few weeks ago, that's why she wasn't in the last few chapters and won't be in any more._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sean's POV**

Lexie, Aasha and I watched the bus driver as we traveled down the highway that cut from South Carolina to Georgia. The driver made me uncomfortable, he would look back every few minutes to make sure we were still there, and I could see scratches on his arms that looked as if he had been cut up by a pin wheel of knives. He had a small black tattoo on his arm, I could see it said something, but it was too far away to see what it said.

We rode for about an hour never taking our eyes off the driver. I had the urge to look at the pistol that Ares had given me and was now in a leather pouch strapped to my hip, but I decided that it might cause a panic. When the bus stopped to refill with gas at a station on the border between South Carolina and Georgia, the driver made us all get out so that he could refill the tank.

The sun was low in the horizon and while I wasn't looking at the driver that stood by the bus, my attention did drift slightly to the large birds that flew a little west of us. As they got closer I could have sworn I could see the shape of people on the birds' backs.

"It's going to be a while, bus won't start... we'll have to wait until we can get another bus out here." he announced sneaking a sly grin at us before he entered the gas station.

"Does he seem a little... off, to you guys?" Lexie asked while placing her backpack in her lap.

"Yes, but it's probably nothing, a lot of mortals are strange." whispered Aasha, taking a coke from her bag.

"Although that is very true, let's just keep our guard up, you never know." Lexie advised as she took out a small sandwich from her pack. "If he does turn out to be a monster, then we're going to need a ride because it's a _long_ walk from here."

"Do you speak from experience?" I asked.

"Thankfully no, but I know how to read signs and we still have 203 miles until we get to Savannah… I wonder if my dad would come pick us up…"

We ate on the bench, the driver sat on a bench a few meters away watching us, the irises of his eyes were paper white, and his hair was a light blonde, he was staring right at me as I ate my sandwich. I moved my hand to my hip, checking that I had both my weapons; thankfully they were both still there which comforted me to an extent.

The driver stood up, and walked to the bus and climbed in. I looked over at Lexie and she thought it was weird too. I threw away our trash and rested my hand on my saber. I sat down next to my sisters, who both seemed extremely discomforted, the bus driver stepped out the bus and I heard someone behind us say "good to see you again, although I'd hoped to have found you sooner." I started to turn around but I felt the soft jab of a sword make contact with my shirt. "Don't turn around, stand up and allow us to remove your weapons." sneered the unknown voice.

Someone pulled at my shirt, forcing me to stand then they shoved my arms into the air like I was a hostage. Then another person unfastened my sword belt and my saber and pistol clattered to the ground.

"Now turn around... slowly" I slowly moved to face the voice and I was startled by who I saw. It was Octavian, the Roman that had interrogated me and Lexie a year before; he had the same slender, crazy look on his face. He had grown a few inches but was still the same skinny jerk he had seen a year before. "Well, look at what we have here, the weaver had told us that some Greeks would be coming after her… but I had never expected such a prize!" He grinned, as he picked up my sword belt. "Nice gun, where'd you get it?"

I just glared at him; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Ah well I guess it doesn't matter, Centurion Drake, is the bus ready?" Octavian asked as a second bus pulled up and the other passengers started to board it.

The creepy bus driver stood up at attention and said "Yes sir, ready to go to the Atlanta outpost."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lexie's face pale; I'd have to find out later why.

Octavian nodded and said "Well then, lets proceed, there is a lot these three can tell us." He grinned as two of the legionaries zip-tied our hands together and shoved us towards the bus.

***\\\/***

The bus was extremely hot the entire way into Atlanta because unlike our previous bus, this one was a regular school bus, meaning no air conditioning! They wouldn't even open the windows!

Octavian had us shoved in the very back of the bus, Aasha and I shared one seat and Lexie was in the one across from us. She seemed extremely disturbed, she watched the buildings go by at a fast pace as the bus sped down the highway.

"Lex, what's wrong? Ever since you heard we were going to Atlanta you've been acting weird."

She continued to stare out the window before sighing and looking at me. "Just never thought I'd be back here, well not like this that is…" She trailed off.

"Not like what?" We all jumped. It was Octavian.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Lexie mumbled her forehead against the glass of the window. Octavian sneered.

"I could say that same for you _Lexie_," He put his head right next to her face, "sneaking into our camp disguised as a prisoner, eavesdropping on our guards."

"Who says I was eavesdropping?"

Octavian growled, and suddenly punched the seat next to Lexie making her flinch.

Octavian stood up suddenly."Which of you three is the leader!?" he demanded.

"You'll torture us all anyway so why would we tell you." spat Aasha

"Trying to save time." he shrugged indifferently. "Hmm, let's see... I don't remember you so you're probably new," He said looking at Aasha, "but you two..." he said pointing a finger at both Lexie and I.

"You have a commander's weapon," He said looking at me, "but something tells me you're a better follower." he contemplated.

Lexie snorted. I glared at her. "Sorry not the time."

"What makes you think that!?" I demanded, slightly insulted.

"You just told me" he joked. "Which leaves you!" He said turning back to Lexie.

"Why would it be me? I'm not even the oldest here." She said in a hard voice, but I detected a slight quiver when she first started.

"Although that may be true, you have more experience, I can tell."

"You don't know that."

"Oh but the beads on your neck say otherwise." He said leaning down towards Lexie and lifting her camp necklace. I could tell she was uncomfortable, she wasn't moving and she was holding her breath.

"I just like arts and crafts more than they do." She insisted no longer looking at Octavian.

Octavian chuckled, and let the necklace down. "Oh really? Then why is it that he," he said pointing towards me, "Has only one bead that is exactly identical to one of yours?"

"Um I'm not very artistic or creative… So I um copied Lexie's bead."

Octavian looked at me and then back to Lexie, "Yeah there is no way _he's _the leader of this group. And that leaves only you."

Lexie opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I can't say I'm disappointed though," he said pulling out his dagger. "I was hoping that I'd get the chance to beat last year's handy work…"

Lexie paled. She glanced at a scar on her right arm, then down to her left leg and back to the knife in Octavian's hand.

I remembered from the year before; both Lexie and I were in the roman interrogation chamber. I had woken to see Lexie covered in bruises. It had been Octavian who had done that to my sister I realized. There was no way he was getting away with it again.

Octavian had knelt down on the seat Lexie was in and was leaning over her, he ran his fingers along a scar on Lexie's right cheek; "Where shall we start this time hmm?" Lexie had her eyes shut tight and her face turned away from Octavian, it looked like she was trying to back away from him, but her back was already touching the side of the bus. "How about… here." He said making a cut from her left temple to her cheek. I heard Lexie whimper.

"Sean! Do something!" Aasha hissed from next to me.

I quickly rolled to my feet before Octavian could bring his knife down to my sister's face to make another cut and charged him. I knocked him to the ground, his knife slipped from his grasp. Before I could hurt him again two legionnaires ran to where we were and grabbed me.

Octavian whipped the blood from his mouth and said "You'll learn sooner or later, things like that will get you killed." he said as he picked up his knife, "Hold him still." he ordered the two Legionnaires.

I fought against them uselessly as Octavian approached me with the knife; he brought the blade up to my arm and started etching in the Latin word _eiectam_, outcast. I clenched me fists in attempt to keep myself from screaming

As he withdrew the knife, he said "Seeing as you're so protective over your sister. Why don't you watch the rest of this? Try anything and I just might cut a little too deep." His tone told me he wasn't lying.

He wiped of his knife and turned back to Lexie leaning over her again, "Hmm, you know Lexie… I just realized something." He said dragging the knife's blade across her skin, "Last time we never really did anything major, sure a few clean cut here and there, a couple of beatings, but nothing really bad… I think we should change that."

I saw him sink the knife into Lexie's left bicep and twist sharply.

What followed was a bloodcurdling screamed.

Sean: I'm going to end it here for suspence, and also Lexie, all the mistakes in this are on purpose to iritate you :P 

Lexie: Well I'm not going to edit you're an then.


	10. Chapter 10

We were in a very bad situation; both mine and Sean's hands were tied behind our backs, and we were being held back by two guards as Octavian kneeled over Lexie.

"Hmm, you know Lexie… I just realized something." Octavian said dragging the blade across her skin, "Last time we never really did anything major, sure a few clean cuts here and there, a couple of beatings, but nothing really bad… I think we should change that."

Before I even knew what he was doing, Octavian had plunged the knife into Lexie's arm and slowly twisted it. She emitted a bone chilling scream, a noise I could never imagine her making, and I never wanted her to again. I turned away, not wishing to watch what my sister was going through. I heard Lexie gasp in pain and I turned to see that Octavian had withdrawn the knife.

"You see! I never got a scream like that out of you before!" I heard Lexie whimper. "Let's try for another one!" I saw him move the knife towards her other arm. I turned to Sean his face was red with anger, his limbs shaking out of rage. I saw Octavian slice the knife down Lexie's right arm and slowly dig it in, I prepared myself for another scream, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see him withdraw the knife. "But then again… I should keep you alive for as long as possible, I do need you to answer questions for me… I'll give you an hour to gather your thoughts." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Understood?" She nodded the best she could. He released her chin and with that he stood up and turned to walk away, motioning for the guards to follow. The two guards nodded and followed suit, cutting the ropes tying our wrists before they followed.

I bolted from my seat to my sister, I ripped off part of my jacket sleeve and rapped it tightly around where Octavian had cut her, Lexie was crying, and I felt so sorry for both my siblings, Sean was leaning over the seat to check on Lexie, but he couldn't do much with one arm at the moment. So he stood their silently trying to be of comfort while clutching the cut on his arm. I looked back at Octavian, he had a smug grin on his face like this was exactly what he wanted.

"She needs some ambrosia, if she doesn't she'll die from blood loss!" I screamed at him.

He nodded and one of the Legionnaires got up from their seat, walked to the front of the bus and returned with Lexie's back pack and tossed it to me. I immediately unzipped it and dug through looking for Lexie's bag of Ambrosia. As I was fumbling though my hand grazed against Lexie's dagger, I paused uneasily for a moment and thought "_Can I handle all three of them? What if I can't?"_ I let go of the blade and took out a bag of ambrosia.

I grabbed a hold of Lexie's jaw and forced a square of the food down her throat, the smallest of her wounds started to heal, but the deep stab to her arm just stopped bleeding, it still looked extremely painful. I took one of the bandages from her bag and wrapped her wounded arm in the cloth.

"_Thank you_" she groaned as I helped her lay across the small bus seat and propped her head up with her bag.

I sat back down next to Sean, who had ripped off part of his sleeve and tied it around where Octavian had cut him. He looked pissed, Lexie had told me some of what had happened the previous year between them and the Romans, but I didn't expect them to be this brutal, to tell the truth I had a more roman-tic idea of what they were like.

"Here eat this." I said holding up a small piece of ambrosia for him to eat.

He glanced at me and took the square of ambrosia, "Thanks." He said before taking a bite of the square.

"What do we do now? We're not going to let them take us where ever we're headed are we?"

He finished eating his square of ambrosia and sighed, "I honestly don't know. I don't know Georgia at all, so I have no idea where we're going and if we're anywhere near Savannah."

"Well what about Lexie?"

"I think she'll be fine she's had injuries like this before, but they most likely will slow her down until they're fully healed."

"No, I mean do you think she knows where we are?"

"There's a possibility. But do you think we should ask her?"

"The sooner we get off this bus the better it is for her."

He sat in thought for a few seconds before groaning and getting to his feet to walk over to our sister.

"Hey Storm Eyes, how you—"

"Don't start baby talking to me just because I got hurt Sean."

I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness, "Yeah well how are you feeling?"

Lexie sat there a moment before shrugging her arms causing her to grimace, "I've been better, but the bleeding stopped. I don't want to take anymore ambrosia now though because you never know when we're going to need more and also I'd rather not burn up."

Sean and I both nodded in response. We were all silent.

"You know I never did like these school buses."

"Why?" Sean asked cocking an eyebrow.

"The seats were always too short. I could never lay down unless I wanted to take up two seats that is."

I shook my head. "Lexie. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I'd need to look out the window to be able to tell," She said slowly sitting up and putting her back against the seat. She looked out the windows; we were currently passing through a city. "We're in Atlanta…"

"Atlanta? How do you know?" Sean asked while looking out the window himself.

"I actually was born here. I lived here for a good while too before we moved to Savannah. Plus see there's the Georgia Aquarium, and the World of Coke." She said motioning to them with her head. "But it looks like we're just passing through… hey what does that sign say up ahead?"

I narrowed my eyes to try and make out the sign "Umm… Highway I-75, Cartersville two miles, Rome twenty-six miles. Why?"

Lexie was quite.

"Um Lex, why do you care about the sign?" Sean asked.

"How have I never thought of it…" Lexie mumbled.

"What?"

"We're headed towards Rome, Georgia."

"So…." I trailed off.

"The Romans are taking us to _Rome_, Georgia."

"See even more of a reason for me to hate Georgia." Sean said.

Lexie smirked, "Yeah, but we also have Athens. So we have mom's patron city… well kind of."

"I hate this state….."

"Stop bickering about which of your states is better." I said cutting off Lexie's most likely snide remark.

" Fine, but if we're going to get off this bus it better be now."

"Why?" Sean asked.

"One we're halfway to Rome. Two I recognize this road and there's a turn coming up we can jump out the emergency exit. And three if there's anything I know about Rome, Georgia it that it is full of rednecks."

"That last one shouldn't be a problem, considering they're your own kind." Sean said smirking.

"Sean this is not the time! Lexie how are we going to get off the bus?"

"I'd say one of the emergency exits would be our best bet, most likely this one." She said pointing the door at the rear of the bus label EMERGENCY EXIT in red letters, "The only problem is when you open it, an alarm goes off and—"

"Oh that's not your only problem."

My head snapped up, I was greeted by the evil smirk of Octavian leaning over the seat in front of us.

"Going somewhere?" he smirked before grabbing me by the throat and dragging me to my feet. "I couldn't let my favorite Greeks go free that easily"

He took his dagger out of his pocket and held it against my neck. "Now, you didn't answer my quest—"his grip on me wasn't strong enough, and I managed to knee him in the crotch causing him to fall over holding himself in pain.

I stole the blade out of his hand and slashed him in the arm. It wasn't a deep cut, nowhere near being fatal, but blood started flowing out of it at a rate I didn't expect.

Lexie took the bronze dagger out of her backpack and Sean grabbed Octavian by the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled him to his feet. Lexie stood held the dagger to his throat "Order them to give us back our stuff and to pull over the bus or I swear to the gods I'll cut your head off!" Lexie threatened pressing the blade against his neck.

Octavian nodded and the closest legionnaire tossed Sean's backpack and our weapons over, the bus started to slow down and was turning to get off the highway. Lexie dragged Octavian to the back of the bus with us.

"Jump." She ordered.

"What!?"

"We're about to get off the highway, when the bus begins to turn jump."

Sean turned to look at me and shrugged, and prepared to jump off the bus.

"Don't follow us, go call off your armies, there is no need for bloodshed" Lexie demanded, just as the bus was turning. She shoved him back and jumped off following Sean and I.

"I won't let this go, I will get my revenge for this...dishonor you have dealt me!" he shouted as the bus continued to drive away.

I turned to face Lexie as she was standing up.

"Ow." She grimaced and glanced at her right arm.

"You okay?" Sean asked from behind me while pick up his backpack.

She waved it off "Not my best landing ever, but I'm alive so I consider it a job well done. And my arm is better, the cut is not nearly as deep as before, I'd give it 48 hours at the most until it's just a new battle scar."

"Okay well now what? Were on the side of the highway!" I asked, while motioning to where we currently were.

"Umm either of you got a phone?" asked Lexie attaching her sword belt.

"Umm no, one of the first things I was told at camp was to not have a cell phone." I answered. Lexie glanced at Sean.

He shrugged, "You know I don't have one Lex."

Lexie let out a frustrated sigh, "Well let's start walking we need to find a gas station we can use the phone at. I think that gas station we passed about a mile back will suffice." She said turning in the direction we had come.

"Wait why can't we use one at this exit?" I asked, Lexie and Sean stared at me for a few seconds, "Oh wait Romans never mind." I said following them.

"Who are you going to call Lex?" Sean asked jogging to catch up to her.

"My dad…" She said glancing at the dark night sky, "I really hope he's up… and is willing to make the five hour drive here…"

Sean and I both nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

About ten minutes later Lexie broke the silence, "One of you guys do have change right?"

"Umm…"

"Of course not…."

_**Sean: well happy surprise Fox, we wrote a chapter in your POV, Lexie did a lot of this chapter, but I did about a third of it, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Lexie: More like a forth of it… Hope you liked it guys! Oh I wrote like half of last chapter too!**_

**Sean: it was not half, you wrote more like a quarter**


	11. Chapter 11

I really hate my siblings sometimes, first they sit there and watch me get cut up by that monster Octavian, and that's not even that big of a deal! What's a big deal is they didn't even have change for the payphone! We had to dial the operator (if you press zero on a payphone it sends you to the operator and they will connect you to the number you need if it's an emergency) and ask them to transfer the call to my dad's cell phone.

I knew as soon as the phone started ringing that it would be awkward. I hadn't talked to my father since I had arrived at camp. He answered after a few rings. "Hello?" asked my dad.

"Hey Dad, its Lex" I said looking around the corner at my siblings watching for Octavian's bus. "Listen, umm I kinda need you to come pick me up." I said using the calmest voice I could.

"Sure honey, are you at camp, I can have a plane ticket there by tomor..." He answered calmly.

"Actually, I'm in Georgia" I interrupted while trying to avoid being rude.

"What are you doing here in Georgia?" He started to ask, "Actually I don't want to know. Where are you?"

"Ummm, about… two miles out of Atlanta" I responded as the phone started to beep, signaling I only had a few seconds left. "At the Tenth Laborer Gas station."

"Okay Alexis," I rolled my eyes at the use of my actual name, "I'll be there in about four hours, let me drop off your brother and sister and I'll be there as soon as possible." he answered.

"Thanks Dad" and the line cut off. We walked around the back of the gas station and went into a grove of trees.

"Lex, let me look at the cut on your arm" Sean said obviously very concerned with the fact that I was hardly using my right arm despite my being right handed.

"Sean, I'm fine. Really."

"Then why are you applying pressure to it with your left hand?" He said motioning to the arm I had wrapped around me.

"I was scratching my arm…" I said, but it came out as more of a question

"I don't think you want your father to see a stab wound first thing, when he hasn't seen you for more than a year."

"How would you know? You went straight home after summer ended. " I said shrugging out of the jacket on to reveal the wound to more light.

"Yeah, about that…" he grinned. "Annabeth and I got in a little bit of a scuffle when she dropped me off at my father's house." He explained as he took a fresh bandage from his bag, removed Aasha's blood soaked sleeve from my arm and wrapped the fresh bandage around it.

"Care to elaborate on what happened?" I asked, trying to distract myself from how tight he was wrapping the bandage. "It's not like we're going anywhere for a while."

He sighed and continued to tell a story about how Annabeth and he had stopped for some food at Taco Bell and a flaming Chihuahua had burst out of Sean's burrito and before they had killed it Sean had burnt up half of his face and his arm had been clawed to pieces.

"So yeah, I don't think your father would take it too well to see that you are all beat up."

"Well I doubt I'll be attacked by a flaming dog anytime soon." I joked as I stood up and whipped the dirt off my pants. "I'm gonna go get some new clothes on, why don't one of you go get us some sodas at the gas station?" I ordered walking towards the bathroom behind the Gas station.

/***\\\

The first thing I noticed about the bathroom was they were filthy. The walls were a decaying red that looked more like pink, the floor tiles were cracked and had an inch of grime covering them. I quickly took off my ripped pair of pants and shirt replacing them with a fresh pair of clothes I had taken from camp. As I left the bathroom I turned to see a man standing there in a white hoody that had a disturbingly wide hood over his head which shrouded his face in a dark shadow.

"Bathrooms are for customers only." he grumbled.

"Ummm… I'm sorry, I didn't know." I apologized, a little scared, "My friends are inside buying some sodas if that fixes anything.

He stood there glaring at me, "I haven't had a good fight for a while, not since that good for nothing Perseus Jackson shot me with an arrow!" he shouted while ripping off his jacket. His face was one of the more normal ones I have seen on a monster, but the rest of his body, well that's something entirely different. First thing you'd notice is he had more than one chest. Three to be exact; three extremely hairy and gross chests. I would have made a most likely rude remark, but I was too busy being horrified at the sight. "The Weaver will be pleased that I brought her a daughter of her mortal enemy." he cheered.

"Ummm, that's a great idea… except for the fact that I don't exactly want to meet any of my mom's enemies, they usually tend to try and kill me." I muttered as I backed up and drew my sword from its scabbard.

"Oh, but she's looking forward to meeting you, it will make such a great _meat_ and greet." he joked as he approached me.

I didn't like my chances in this fight; I wouldn't even if I didn't have an injured arm. The guy was three heads taller than I, and he had to me around four times bigger, so he most likely was that many times stronger too. And the fact that he had two spears at hand didn't help either.

"I don't think so, tell 'The Weaver' that I'm sorry to disappoint her, but I don't think I'll be meeting her anytime soon." I skidded back just in time to avoid one of his spears aimed at my freshly bandaged arm. I parried a second thrust at my left leg and yanked the spear out of his hand and threw it to the ground.

But I was tiring rapidly; I guess I still hadn't fully recovered from Octavian. I twisted around as he charged at me and ran smack into the wall. I then slashed down the back of one of his legs.

He yelled out in pain as my blade sank deep into his flesh and golden ichor started flowing out of the wound. I saw him reach back with his left hand and at the last second I fell back to dodge being grabbed, but as I was getting up his other arm appeared and I was yanked into the air.

I flew into the back door of the gas station's convenience store. I landed heavily on the tile floor, I looked up and he was already charging towards me. He was about a foot from reaching me when an arrow sprang from his center chest. The monster stopped dead in his tracks and looked for the source of the arrow.

I looked behind me, and standing on the counter was Aasha holding a silver bow and notching a second arrow. "LEX, GET OUT OF THERE!" she barked as she let the second arrow fly and watching it strike him in the eye this time.

I snapped out of my daze, rolled back next to her and jumped over the counter and knocked over a rack of candy bars.

"So soon to leave?" He asked as he snapped the shaft of the arrow.

"Just stay away from us!" I threatened as I pointed the tip of my sword where his heart should have been.

"Girl, listen here! I'm not scared by your little tooth pick or your splinter shooter here." He said nodding towards Aasha

Then a voice said behind him "Maybe not, but have you ever heard of the _Big Bang Theory_!" Then a gunshot sang out throughout the room, the monster pitched forward and started to turn toward the unknown voice. When he was halfway turned Aasha let loose another arrow and it pierced threw his body and stuck out on the opposite side of his body. He groped at the arrow as he started to slowly dissolve. I could now see Sean holding his pistol at the monsters back.

"The Weaver won't go down this easy!" He groaned as his legs dissolved into golden dust and his torsos fell to the tile floor and also started to disintegrate. "I hope you all suffer a fate worse than death!" Then he went up in a puff of golden dust.

"Geryon" Said Aasha as she spat on the pile of golden dust. "Tenth labor of Heracles, we should have taken the hint outside." she sighed as her bow disappeared into a silver bracelet.

Well, that's one shot gone I guess…" complained Sean as he checked the revolver's cylinder where the bullets were held.

"What took you so long? The only reason I'm still alive is because of Aasha!" I scolded as I stomped over to him.

"_Sor-ry"_ he said sarcastically, "A freaking two headed dog attacked me outside while I was watching for Octavian" he complained while pointing at the scratches going down his arms. "I hate dogs."

"And I hate really hairy chests. Now enough of that!" I said cheerily, before acting serious. "We need to talk."

**Lexie: I don't know where Sean's AN/ is, and I'm not going to type it for him, but I'm sure he would say something like "I love you all! Please leave a review!" oh and "Lexie you are so annoying" that sounds like him. Anyways hope you liked the chapter guys! Is it sad that one of my favorite things about editing is making my AN? **


	12. Chapter 12

Lexie's POV

My dad arrived sooner than he had estimated. As he was pulling up to the gas station, I realized how awkward it was going to be if he found out I had brought two of my siblings with me. Before we got to the car I stopped them. "Keep your mouths shut about us being related, it would get really awkward if my dad found out." Sean and Aasha both nodded and followed me to the _2008 Ford Focus_.

"Hey Dad." I said ask I walked up to the car and opened the car door.

I sat upfront and Sean and Aasha sat behind me. "Hey honey, how has camp been?" Asked my father attempting to remain composed as he turned the car towards the highway.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't come down for the school year." I apologized.

"I understand Lexie, I just wish you had called." he sighed. A moment of awkward silence passed. (See I called it!) "So what are you doing in Georgia?"

"Ummm I was homesick."

"Well why are these two here then?" He said nodding towards my siblings, "Who are they?"

"Camp has rules about traveling; you always need to be in a group of at least three."

"Why didn't you call earlier? And who are they?"

"They're friends of mine from camp. And I didn't call because I don't have a phone."

"Well who are your friends?" he asked as he turned the rear view mirror at Sean.

"They're my cabin mates...", it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Is he- I mean are they anything other than friends?" He asked.

Sean seemed extremely uncomfortable now; my dad was getting the completely wrong impression of my _brother_. "No dad! We're _just_ friends." Still not a lie, I am friends with my siblings... usually.

"Just please tell me you aren't dating anyone at camp."

"Umm. I won't tell you then."

"You're too young to date!"

"I'm 14! Not that I'm dating anyone." Okay that one was a lie, but if he noticed he didn't say anything and looked at Sean and Aasha through the rearview mirror.

"So who are you two?" Dad asked while speeding past a freight truck.

"Um we're Lexie's cabin mates." Aasha said after an awkward moment of silence.

"I already said that!" I shouted turning around to face her.

"This is why I hate my sis—I mean friends!" Sean said more to himself, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gods! Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to you two! Your idiots sometimes!"

"Lex, if they're your siblings you can tell me, its okay I won't be mad." My dad said glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay fine these are my two _half_-siblings." I said stressing the half while motioning to them. "This is Aasha and this is Sean."

"Mr. Greyson and we're so sorry for having you come get us."

"Why did you stress the word _half_ in half-siblings?" Aasha asked.

"Because sometimes I really don't want to say the sibling part."

My dad chuckled, "So you're not just like this at home then."

"Camp is my home…" I said while looking out the window. It was a couple of seconds before I realized what I had just said and I rushed to fix my mistake. "Not that Savannah isn't my home!"

An uncomfortable silence filled the car before my dad finally spoke. "I want you to be at home. _My _home."

"Dad I—"

"I know it's not safe, but I'd still be nice to have you home…"

The car settled into silence again as we drove down the highway. About ten minutes later I heard Sean whisper something to Aasha.

"I feel like we're intruding… what about you?" I was going to comment, but my dad beat me to it.

"No! You two are fine! It's not a problem."

"Sir, are you sure—"

"It's no problem, I'm glad to help ya'll out, and it's worth it to see Lexie." he smiled, seemingly out of the depression he was in moments ago, and messed up my hair with his right hand.

"Dad!"

He chuckled and looked back at my siblings. "So are you two actual brother and sister not just half?" my dad asked noting their similar red hair.

Sean chuckled at the question, "No sir, we're just half-siblings. The only thing Aasha and I have in common is the red hair."

"You forgot the lack of a soul." I coughed.

"Quite Storm Eyes."

"We have the same eyes!"

"I'm hungry."

Sean and I quit arguing and glanced at Aasha, "You interrupted our bickering because of food?"

"We haven't eaten in twenty-four hours!"

"We ate this morning at the bus stop! Sean tell her to stop complaining!"

"Umm…" He looked at me and then his stomach, "I uh-" he was interrupted by a growl.

I sighed. "Dad can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure why not, it's not like anything bad will happen." he laughed as we pulled off the highway towards one of the fast food resturaunts.

"Don't jinx it." I warned.

He laughed again, "So where do ya'll want to eat?"

"Oh! Can we please go to _Chick-Fil-A! _I haven't eaten there in so long!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Sure thing Lex."

"Wait what is _Chick-Fil-A_?"

I spun around in my seat to face my brother, "You don't know what _Chick-Fil-A_ is!? Do you live under a rock or something!? _Chick-Fil-A_ is the best fast food restaurant in the world!"

"Um I've never heard of it."

I stared at him in shock and was about to yell at him when my dad cut in.

"Where you from Sean?"

"Um California…"

"Oh- Yeah that explains the accent." My dad nodded as he turned a corner.

After a few moments of silence Sean looked at both Aasha and me with a questioning face. "What accent?"

Aasha shrugged, "I think he meant lack of one."

"Hey don't you be hatin' on the good ol' southern accent." I said with a hint of my southern accent coming out.

They both looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked cocking an eyebrow."

"You were just talking in a southern accent." Sean said.

"So?"

"We've never heard you talk with an accent before!" Aasha exclaimed.

"Well yeah I can cover it up, but sometimes it pops up when I get angry or flustered."

"We've still never heard it, though."

"I guess I just got used to not using it after being at Camp for two years."

"Well then why is it back now?" Sean asked.

I smirked, "It's quite simple really, it's 'cus I'm back home in good ol' Georgia!" I said laying my accent on thick.

"Ah! Never do that again." Sean said while covering his ears.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior when I heard chuckling. I looked over at me dad.

"Lexie you do not have that much of a southern accent. You and I both know we aren't anywhere near that southern. We aren't rednecks."

I chuckled slightly, "I know, I just did that to bug them. But you'd actually be surprised at how different from everyone else's it is when I talk like that in New York."

"So wait you don't talk like that usually?" Aasha asked.

I shook my head and laughed, "No. I might get a more southern tone, but that's about it. Oh and I'll use ain't and ya'll more, mostly ya'll though. I'm not big on using ain't." I explained as my dad pulled up to the drive through window of _Chick-Fil-A._

"I hope you two like chicken sandwiches." My dad called back to Sean and Aasha as he made the order.

\\\***/

"Mmm. Thanks dad, that was good I'd forgotten how much I loved their food." I said while shrugging out of my jacket, I had forgotten how much warmer it was here than in New York.

"Sure think Lex," And said turning towards me, "I'm glad you- What happened to your arm!"

I was taken aback by what he said for several seconds before I glanced at my arm and noticed the bandage wrapped around it. I cursed under my breath before looking at him. "It's nothing dad just a scratch."

"That doesn't look like a "just a scratch"." He said.

"Maybe that's because it isn't I mumbled to myself."

"Now what happened!?"

"Nothing dad! It's fine!"

"No it's not I can see that quite clearly! There's a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in the glove box, get it."

"We already cleaned it! Gods dad, our mom is Athena; we have enough sense to clean a wound." I said crossing my arms.

"I wasn't asking you Alexis."

I huffed and opened the glove box to get the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. I looked at the bottle and then my arm, already imagining how much it was going to sting.

I glanced back at Sean and Aasha, "Um could one of you help me?"

Aasha nodded and took the bottle from me and started to unwrap the bandage on my arm.

"This is going to sting just to let you know." Aasha said before she poured some onto the cut.

"That is not just a scratch!"

"Dad!" I groaned through clenched teeth, "Ow! Gods Aasha that stings!"

"Well what did you expect!? It's got alcohol in it."

"I know that! It's just never stung this badly before!" I winced.

"You've just never used it on muscle tissue before."

"Tissue! I'm taking you to the hospital Alexis." My dad panicked from next to me

That was the last thing I would want, how do you explain to a doctor that you have knife wounds and them not over react? "No!" I begged, "Don't take me to a hospital; it will take too much time! Time that we cannot waste!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked, sounding a little bit more irritated.

"Just take me home, that'd be the best," I recommended.

"What good does that do, you're going to the hospital" commanded my father.

"Mr. Greyson, it's really not that bad of a wound, she just needs to rest tonight." interrupted Aasha.

"Yeah, she's had worse than that and never gone to a hospital." Sean said from the back seat.

"Worse!?" My dad's eyes widened.

Sean nodded "Yeah, I had to drag her into camp once—" Aasha cut him off.

"How it that worse that getting tortured on a bus!?"

"What!?"

"Tortured is a bit of an exaggeration…"

"You were stabbed in the arm with a knife!"

"Aasha! Shut up!"

"We're going to the hospital!"

"Dad no we're closer home than we are to the hospital, really all I need to do is rest, and…and it's dangerous for demigods to go to the hospital because monster are usually waiting there…" I bluffed.

Sean and Aasha looked at me like I was crazy; I just shot them a look telling them to keep quite. My dad thought a while before responding.

"Fine..." he gave in. "But I don't want to be hearing any complaining when we get home and I'm stitching you up." Thank gods! I said in my head. "And you are staying to see your brother and sister too." he added. Oh great, more siblings... at least these ones were mortal.

It was dark when we arrived at my house. My old house is two stories tall and had a small lawn next to the drive way. I looked inside the living room window and noticed it was pitch black._ Well, one problem solved _I thought as my father opened the front door.

"Okay, go sit on the kitchen table so I can take a look" ordered Dad.

I walked through the living room into the kitchen and hopped up on the tile counter-top. Dad came to my left. "Dad, it's really not that bad." I said as he took off my bandage.

"What do you mean 'not that bad'?!" Exclaimed my father as he looked at the wound. "You shouldn't even be moving it!"

"Dad, I'll be fine, just wrap it back up and it will be healed by morning." I assured him. He gave me a skeptical look. "Aasha give me the bottle of nectar in, my bag." I ordered my sister. She unzipped my bag and handed it to me. I figured enough time had passed since I had last taken my previous dose so I took a long gulp of the golden liquid. Aasha had to stop me before I burnt up and she placed it back in my bag.

"That bottle of lemonade isn't going to do you any good." crap, I forgot about the mist, my father probably couldn't see what it was. "Just sit right there while I go get a thread and needle from the first aid box." he commanded and went down the hall to go get the supplies.

"Stupid arm!" I cursed, "Heal already!" I could hear Dad digging through the closet looking for the box down the hall. Now my arm was starting to heal, I could also hear dad shut the closet door and come walking down the hallway carrying the first aid box as its contents bounced around inside.

"Okay, can you two hold her still while I stitch her up..." he started to say until he noticed my arm."What the hell— what happened to the... just take your friends and go to your room, that's enough weird stuff for the day." he responded, throwing up his hands in resignation.

"Thanks dad!" I smiled and led my half-siblings up the stairs and to my room. When I opened my door it hit me how long it had been since I had been home. "Well this is it." I yawned as I opened my closet and threw a pile of blankets on the floor.

"Why do you have two beds?" Asked Sean as he flopped down on the bed across from mine.

"I used to share a room with my sister until my dad gave up his office" I answered as I jumped onto my bed and landed on my back. "You two can fight for It, I'm going to sleep." Then I slid under my sheets.

As I fell asleep I heard Aasha say "rock paper scissors?"

"Nah... You can have it" said Sean nicely.

"Really?"

"No, I'm oldest I get the bed." he said smugly.

"That's not fair!" I heard Aasha complain before I fell asleep.

_**Sean: you're welcome Lex, now I get the next three chapters because this one is really long and you've had two chapters in a row now.**_

_**Lexie: Heck no! You get the next two! Because I wrote the majority of these two anyways! Hoped you guys liked this chapter.**_

_Sean: no you didn't we did it oer skype and you did nothing for the last chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sean POV**

First of all I want to say, KFC is way better than Chick fill-gross. Okay, now that I've said that I can continue explaining, that night I had a very disturbing dream.

I _was in a poorly lit prison cell; the largest source of light was from a barred window that hung high above me. There was a female form standing in the cell next to mine. She had on a heavy brown coat and her golden helmet covered long brown hair. _

_She turned towards me. "Sean." she groaned as she looked me up and down with her gray eyes._

_I realized who it was, "Mom?" I asked as I moved towards the metallic bars._

_"I will... we will lose... everything if you don't find him" she breathed as she lurched towards me and grasped a hold of the bars. "I can do no more, Zeus has weakened my powers, son…" she groaned and my vision seemed to flicker, "I must-must tell you to trust your siblings, all of them."_

_"Why wouldn't I trust them... of course I will" I answered. I held the goddesses hand as she slid down to her knees of the stone floor. _

_"Lexie won't believe him when he tells her." My vision turned black, then gradually came back again. "You must convince her that what he says is true... I must go, Zeus is coming back with Ares... be careful son". Then my sight became a dark black as my link to Athena was severed._

I lurched forward in my bed. I could see Aasha was curled up in a ball on the floor still asleep, Lexie was sitting up in her bed holding a journal in her hand and writing in it while using her teeth to hold a half dead flash light. **(I actually do that- Lexie)**

"Morning, well…" she looked over at the clock that read 6:18, "I wouldn't necessarily call this morning, but I guess it's close enough," She yawned, "How's mom?" She asked as she closed the notepad.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Sisters now these things..." she said cockily. I gave her a suspicious glare. She smirked "Fine, you talk in your sleep. Now what's going on?"

"She's locked up... she's not looking good" I answered, remembering how sick and drained our mother looked in the cell. "Zeus has her locked up I think."

"What!" Aasha shot up and looked at us. "Is she okay?"

I started to answer her question, but the door flew open and two small figures leaped onto Lexie's bed. "Lexie!" Both shapes said at once.

She yelped as the two intruders engulfed her in a hug. "Oh gods..." groaned Lexie as she pushed them off her. "Hey guys!"

The taller one went over to the light switch and flooded the room with light and Lexie shouted "Eugene! Turn off the light!" When my vision adjusted to the light I saw a little boy and girl standing over Lexie next to her bed. The boy stood about half a foot taller than the little girl but was still a good foot shorter than me. They were obviously siblings.

"Hey Eug, Syd how have your summers been?" Asked my sister happily.

"Who are they?" Asked Sydney pointing at me and Aasha.

"They're friends from school." answered Lexie.

"Hello" said Aasha shaking their hands sweetly, but was still slightly uncomfortable.

"Sean, Aasha, these are my favorite siblings Eugene and Sydney." said Lexie as she grabbed her brothers hair and started messing with his hair. She looked back to her little siblings and said "Will you give us a sec, we'll be down for breakfast in a minute." Then I noticed the smell of bacon wafting in through the open door.

"Okay" pouted Lexie's sister, "but hurry down, okay?"

"Sure thing." Lexie smiled as they shut the door behind them. She waited until they were gone to speak again. "Keep quiet, we're leaving as soon as possible."

"Sure" I responded. "What was that about favorite siblings?" I joked as I put my hat on. She rolled her eyes, told me to shut up and stole my hat to stash it in her backpack and motioned for us to grab our gear and leave the room.

When we entered the dining room the table was covered with a platter of scrambled eggs, two tall stacks of pancakes, and I could smell bacon frying on the stove in the next room. I sat next to Aasha. Lexie's other siblings sat on the other side of the table and Lexie sat in a chair that sat at the corner of the table between us.

"So... umm, how have things been here?" Lexie asked as if she had only been gone for a week.

Lexie's brother Eugene grinned showing he'd lost a few baby teeth "Great! We've been taking archery lessons with dad!" Lexie chuckled, she had told me her dad had always encouraged archery, I prefer a sword myself, but that's my opinion.

"Cool, have any of my friends been by to look for me?" She asked enthusiastically.

Mr. Grayson came into the room holding a large plate of bacon. "Ben and Leah came by about a four months ago, I told them about your school transfer." he answered. "Now eat, you must be hungry after your trip last night." He said motioning to the food that covered the table.

I will admit, Lexie's dad could cook. The bacon was delicious, the pancakes were sweet, and the eggs weren't the worst I've had (I can't only say nice things, it sounds like I'm kissing ass). While we ate, Eugene and Sydney told Lexie stories about everything that happened while she had been away. Every time they would ask Lexie what our "boarding school" was like, she'd give them a vague answer that would satisfy their curiosity.

After we had eaten there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is, I'll be right back" said Lexie's father as he stood up from the table and walked to the front door. We couldn't see who it was at the door, but I could hear what the person was saying. "Please Mr. Grayson, it's for their safety, let me speak to them." said the voice. I could tell it was a boy's voice, probably around the age of thirteen.

"I'll get them, if you promise not to hurt my daughter." promised Mr. Grayson.

"You don't have to worry sir; I'm here for the exact opposite of that."

"Then they'll be right out."

We were already standing when he got back "Who's out there dad?" Sydney asked.

"Some of your sister's friends, Lexie, take your friends and go deal with this issue, please." Lexie's father said apologetically. "Sydney, Eugene, come with me into the living room." Poor Lexie, she looked like she had been abandoned. I knew he thought he was doing the right thing but the way it looked at the time was that he was leaving her for the wolves.

Lexie led us to the front door and I saw extremely surprised by who stood in the door way.

Kevin, the son of "Miverna". Lexie and I had been forced to fight him in the arena back at the Roman camp. I immediately drew my sword. He had nearly killed Lexie that same year and I had no intention of giving him the chance to do it again.

Kevin didn't appear phased by the saber pointed at his chest. He was wearing a golden chest plate over a purple t-shirt. His sword remained attached to his hip and he held a centurions helmet under his left arm. He had short, dark-brown hair and gray eyes like all my other siblings. "I hope you'll put that sword of yours down, I'm here as a friend... and a brother." he said diplomatically. I slowly lowered my sword but I didn't put down my blade. "That's better. We need to get you three away from here, if Octavian catches you three he is going to interrogate you and attack your camp." He cautioned.

"Why should I believe a word of what you say, you tried to kill me last year!" my sister shouted almost loud enough for her little brother and sister to hear.

"I'm sorry for that, but I came here under orders from Praetor Reyna, she understood why it had to be me alone to find you."

"How did you know where we were?" I asked before Lexie could say something foolish.

"You didn't really think you were the only people who had magic did you? Our mage's have spent months looking for a Greek quest... fortunately, we couldn't detect you while you were in your camp" he answered.

"What do you mean by fortunately?" Lexie asked.

"Only Octavian and a few other Romans are looking to start a war, Reyna may have tried to put you to death, but she understands that war wouldn't be good for either side." He explained as I placed my sword back in its scabbard. "Reyna has been working hard to undermine Octavian's efforts to find any of you, but when he and his followers went rogue so we had to find you."

"So let me get this straight... your people were trying to find us to kill us, _and_ to save us?" Aasha asked pushing me to the side. "And you're our brother how?"

"Long story I'll explain when we're on a bus back to your camp." he commanded motioning for us to follow him.

"We can't go. There's something we need to get first." I interrupted. "We're here on a quest."

"Then let's get you away from this area at least, Octavian should be on his way any second."

It took us all but a minute to grab our stuff and for Lexie to say goodbye to her family and then we were off again walking down the street to find somewhere safe to make a plan and figure out what was going on.

**Sean: well I get one more chapter then its Lexie's turn, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Lexie: ****135 DAYS, 06 HOURS, 11 MINUTES, and 43 SECONDS until the**** House of Hades Release Date (And Sean's Birthday but that's not important). For those of you who read my Random Fact Book the next chapter is going to be based on fact #4 from Random Facts VIII. Till next time guys. **


	14. Chapter 14 Happy thought Day Aasha!

**_Web Line: 14_**

**_Aasha's P.O.V._**

Well this was awkward. We were walking through the middle of Savannah with a boy in a purple shirt and a gleaming gold chest plate still holding his helmet under his arm. Lexie hadn't mentioned him at all. I could sense that there was a lot of distrust between Lexie and Kevin, but Sean stood behind him with his hand on his saber. Sean seemed the angriest I'd ever seen him.

The streets were relatively busy, it was still early in the morning so there were people eating breakfast in cafes, but most of the other stores were yet to be opened .

"Why are you helping us?" I asked as Lexie led us into a very forested park and had us sit down at a very secluded picnic table.

"Didn't I already explain this?" He sighed depressingly as he threw his helmet down on the table. "Reyna is trying to avoid war."

"There's more to it than that, why would she send you? There are obviously other people we'd have trusted more than _you." _spat Lexie, each of her words were like daggers and seemed to hurt Kevin more.

"Because I'm not Roman!" He snapped.

"What do you mean not Roman!" Demanded Sean. "You were at a Roman camp, received Roman training, you even carry Roman equipment, and you're trying to tell us you aren't Roman!"

"Mom used me, Okay!" Blurted out Kevin. "She told me she was Minerva, she made me believe I was to gather information to be used by you- I mean us, if war were to break out again."

"So, you were a sleeper agent?" Sean asked , as he rubbed his temples trying to grasp what was going on. "Can Mom even do that?"

"She did, she told me after Octavian left."

"So you are," Sean paused for a moment, "exiled from that camp?"

"And you expect us to just take you with us to camp?" I continued.

"Kind of, yeah..." he gave up, "I have no where else to go, and I'm not going home."

"Well in that case you are going to have to swear on the River Styx" said Lexie as she and Sean stood up and walked behind him. "Swear on the River Styx you are actually one of us..." she paused for a moment. "And that you are going to help us get back the golden fleece."

Kevin's face grew shocked. "_The_ Golden Fleece! The one from the legend!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, now quickly, do as she asked." demanded Sean, slapping him lightly on the back of the head.

"Fine, I'll do it. _Est super flumen Styga iuro... better?" _

"You swear on the flue of the Styx?" I translated. "And why did you say it in Latin.

He looked at me funnily, then Lexie and Sean started laughing at me. "You obviously don't speak Latin very well, your name's Aasha Grant right?" I nodded.

"You still stay within eyesight, you still tried to kill us last year." Lexie said walking over to a water hose. "We need to call Annabeth and tell her Octavian's on his way." Sean walked over next to her and flicked a golden coin into the gushing water. A few moments after Lexie chanted, Annabeth appeared in the water like an image in a mirror. She was in the Big House next to Thalia, who was laying in a cot. She had started to look older, her black hair had grown thinner and lighter. Her face had started to grow strained like every moment hurt her.

"Took you three long enough to call, we need you three back in three days at most. Thalia's not going to last much longer if you don't get back here fast." Explained my oldest sibling, (**felt like we had a lot of siblings during that quest in my opinion~Sean**) (**How do you think I felt!~Lexie**)

"That's only one of our problems." started Sean.

"Who is that behind you?"

"Kevin, he's the son of Mivern... I mean Athena we met at that Roman Camp last year. He's going to explain when an army of Romans are going to attack the camp." Interrupted Lexie as she grabbed Kevin's arm and dragged him to Annabeth.

Kevin took a few minutes to explain Annabeth the situation. Right after he finished the call started to beep like a pay phone when you start to run out of minutes. "Okay, we'll start preparing for Octavian's army, you four stay safe. It would suck to have to explain to Mom that she lost four of her kids in one day."

"We'll try to hurry back, see you later Annie." Smirked Sean. Annabeth scowled at him as the call ended. "Can't wait to finish this quest and get back to camp."

Lexie told us that there was a bus stop on the other side of the park that takes people back and forth to Fort McAllister. The bus was loaded with tourists from all over. I sat next to Sean because Lexie didn't trust Kevin and wanted to be as close as possible to him.

"You part of the battle reenactment today?" Some girl asked in a neon-yellow flower print shirt as she leaned over our seat. The girl was looking at Sean excitedly.

"I didn't even know there was one today. We're here to see the museum." Sean lied . "What makes you ask?" He asked as he scooted closer to me to conceal his sword.

"You're carrying a sword replica?"

"Fine, I'm holding it for a friend" lied my brother. "He's in the reenactment, I wanted to avoid the embarrassment." The girl gave him a doubtful look and fell back into her seat behind us. I looked forward and Lexie had turned around in her seat and was facing us.

"You might as well pass for it" she said throwing him his old blue hat. "I think it might come in handy." she said as the bus stopped on the outskirts of town and five guys in blue uniforms entered the bus and walked to the back.

******_Sean: hey Aasha! Happy Birthday... or thought day since you, me and lexie were actually thought into existence, also happy bad wolf day! (Doctor who thing)_**

**_Lexie: I'm the one who told him your birthday was coming up. And I'm the one who came up with thought day _**

**_Sean: so what, still my story._**

**_Lexie: Still my ideas._**

**_Sean: and it was a good idea and I'm stealing it._**

**_Lexie: not while I'm here! And stop talking, you're taking up space that people aren't even going to read_**

**_Sean: GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT! _**

**_Lexie: -_-...I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. _**


End file.
